Not so Happy Ending
by ForeverKinght
Summary: It is prom night and all the seniors are getting ready for the night. Matthew went with a bunch of his friends, but when a slow song starts to play he feels left out. A stranger at the school asks him to dance, will it turn out as a fun night after all?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Warning: character death. **

* * *

><p>The lights in the gym were turned down as a slow song started to play. The couples dancing changed from the fast song to the slower one, each pairing up. It seemed like everyone at the dance had a partner, but there was a lone figure sitting at one of the tables.<p>

The young adult sat there, playing with the end of his jacket. It was a rental, because he didn't own one himself. It was a standard tux with the black jacket and pants, white shirt, and black tie. Even though it was a rental it was still form fitting.

He was having a great time dancing with his friends but when the slow song came up he didn't have someone to dance with and got off the dance floor to watch. Sighing, he looked up at the dancing seniors. They were all having a grand time, and looked so happy. The young man smiled for them.

The song seemed to go on forever, and he was getting a little upset. He wanted to get back out there have fun but this song seemed to keep him from that. The blond turned away from the dance floor to stare at the table in frustration. Even though the song was soft, the footsteps went unheard. Then someone taped his shoulder, looking up the blond saw something he never thought he would.

"May I have this dance?" Asked the teen that came up to him. He was being a gentleman, which was very different from what most guys at the school. This caused him to blush because the request came out of thin air. To fluster to talk, the blond nodded and took the offered hand. The guy chuckled a little, but it was in good nature.

He lead them to the edge of the dance floor, took one of his hands in his own, and put his other on his lower back but not touching the shorter's butt. He was brought up in a way to treat anyone with respect. Without saying a word, the taller of the two began to move. The blond soon fell into step with his new dance partner. He didn't feel awkward at all; it was as if they had known each other for years. The light blush remained on his face. This was almost like a dream.

The two danced until the end of the song, which came much too soon. The guy led him away from the dance floor, still holding the other's hand.

A flash filled the corner of their eyes. "Would you like to get a picture?"

"But don't you already have a date?" The shorter blond inquired curiously.

"No, I came here alone," he answered, "but I do hope that I don't have to leave that way." The blond blushed more and nodded his head. He would really like a Prom picture.

Another flash filled their eyes as they walked towards to display for the pictures. The guy pulled out the money, saying he'd pay for the both of them, and after he had given the man the right amount of money they moved to take their places.

He put his arms around the other guy's small waist but he stood off to the side a little, so the taller could be in the picture as well. He put her hands over the pale ones and smiled. This was perfect. The only problem he had was the lights. They seemed much too bright. He looked up at them for a second then back down at the camera, and smiled even happier.

This was peace.

The camera flashed.

His body felt like it shook. "One more," said the camera man. He nodded and took a breath before looking back up at the lights and then the camera. He thought He heard the word 'Clear!' being shouted, but paid no attention to the faint hearing.

"This is it," the pale senior, who he was in the arms with, said and they both smiled. And the camera flashed again.

Somehow that same smile made its way to the face of a dying boy in the back of an ambulance. The men in the back of it where trying to stop the bleeding and bring him back, but when one saw the smile he told the other's to stop. "We lost him. He has found peace." The young man had died with a smile on his face. The man petted his shoulder blond hair that had been dirtied with blood. It was a shame, for this child to die because of someone else's stupidity. Life does not pick favorites and can be very cruel to those who are dealt a losing hand. The medics recorded the time when he passed away, but he could have been gone long before they declared him dead.

The ambulance drove back to the hospital so the boy could be put in the morgue and the boy's parents called.

Back at the gym, no-one knew what had happened. They didn't know they just lost a fellow student. They went on to have a wonderful time, but one guy dressed in a suit with bright red eyes that stood out against his pale skin and hair, that was brushed to the side. He looked down at his phone. The boy he had been waiting on should have been there by now. He had continued to ask his friends the whole week leading up to Prom if he was going to be there, they all told him yes. He had finaly gotten the courage to ask the shorter blond out and he was going to do it at Prom. Sighing, the young man walked into the dance thinking the guy he was waiting on was already in there. Little did he know, that the blond was killed in a head on collision with a drunken student who was on his way to the same Prom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this. It was inspired by some of the seniors at my high school talking about how they got drunk for prom and did that with who ever. It makes me upset that they would do that. <strong>

**Thank you for reading again and have a nice day. Please leave a review.**

**And if you follow 'Corrupted", sorry that I haven't updated it, kinda hit a writers block but it should be going away after I wrote this, right? Lets hope so.**


End file.
